Surprise Visitor
by xbecbebex
Summary: "Told you I'd call you if I was ever in town." A familiar voice said on the phone.  last chapter only part rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: catching up on my tv shows today. I'm sooooo far behind. Worked an eleven hour shift yesterday, thus the reason I didn't update. Sorry folks, but hopefully that doesn't happen again. Another cute fic that takes place before any of my other stories. One shot again, but can be read on its own. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Criminal Minds, you can bet that Spencer and Lila would be an official item on the show and that JJ and Prentiss wouldn't be leaving the show for good. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The past few days went by so slowly, Spencer Reid realized. Ever since that random phone call to his business line, his life had become boring again. Aside from the danger from a case, he'd settled into a normal routine: wake up every morning, make coffee and eat one slice of toast, go to work, come home, read, go to bed. This routine was ruined after the phone call.

The day started off like any other normal day at work, filling out paperwork, listening to the playful banter his happy coworkers participated in. Every one of them was in a good mood due to having no cases at the moment, their hearts were light. His phone rang and he answered it as he would any other day.

"Told you I'd call if I ever was in the area." A familiar voice responded after his professional greeting. He sputtered, nearly choking on the coffee he had just swallowed.

"L-Lila?" He gasped, his eyes going wide as his coworkers quickly quieted down, each one pretending to work while straining to hear his side of the conversation. His cheeks were bright red and his expression was one of surprise.

"Yup, boy genius, and I just got off the plane. Any chance you can be a gentleman and come pick me up so I don't have to blow money on an overpriced cab?"

On the way there, after explaining awkwardly to Hotch that he needed to go pick up Lila and he was given the rest of the day off, Spencer spent the drive in silent awe. After several months had passed and they had only exchanged brief emails, he didn't expect her to show up in town and call him to pick her up. It was a not entirely unwelcome surprise.

Lila had told him to pick her up outside terminal C, near gate 8, and as promised, she was standing there with her arms across her chest, searching each car for his familiar face. He watched as her face transformed into pure, unadulterated happiness as he exited his car to greet her. She was bundled up against the cool air in a pair of black skinny jeans, light pink ballet flats, a bright pink pea coat, light brown scarf and a matching hat covering her long blonde hair. She looked positively adorable as she squeaked, rushing forward to hug him tightly to her.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your luggage unattended at the airport. Anyone can take it and do.." He was cut off with a chaste little kiss pressed against his lips.

"Shut up, Spencer and hug me properly." Lila demanded, taking his arms in her small hands to wrap them around her waist. He nodded, hugging her close.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, once he had placed her luggage in the backseat of his tiny four door car. He wished for a moment he had driven one of the SUVS, but knew she would have said something snarky and smart ass about it.

"I just finished filming a movie and decided I wanted to take some time off in between roles." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Why'd you come here? Why not somewhere warm and tropical?" Lila rolled her eyes.

"Because there's only a Spencer Reid here and not in Maui. 'Sides, I missed the seasons and I wanted to see snow again."

He blushed and nodded again, pulling into the hotel parking lot where she was staying. "Well, thank you, Spencer. I'll let you get back to work. Will you come by later?" She asked, sitting still in the passenger side, staring out the window at the big hotel.

"I.. I actually have the rest of the day off." He said after a slight pause, watching her as she turned to grin at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Park your car and I'll go get checked in. Then you can show me the entire beautiful locale here." He snorted and she laughed as she reached forward to tug his hand. "C'mon now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let's go swimming!" Lila pronounced exactly thirty minutes after they had consumed their rather good room service meals. Spencer had been wondering why she was looking at the clock every minute.

"I.. I didn't bring a swimsuit, Lila." Lila jumped up from the couch and disappeared in her room, coming out a few minutes later dangling a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

"Here you go, I bought them especially for you. I hope they're not too big." She tossed them in his lap before disappearing again in her room.

Spencer cleared his throat. What other choice did he have but to change into the bathing suit and go with her to swim? She'd get him in the water one way or another, he knew that much, and would rather enter the pool in his accord. He changed as quickly as he could and left his white undershirt on, feeling a little bit too exposed in the warm air of the room.

Lila sauntered back out of the room, her curves covered by a fluffy white robe that she must have gotten from the bathroom. She grabbed her key from the dresser and took his hand to lead him to the pool. Because it was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, the pool was empty and Lila delighted in that fact. They had free reign of both the pool and the hot tub, the privilege of which she would take full advantage of.

She glided over to one of the stretch chairs and untied her robe. Spencer found himself unable to look away as she let the robe slip over her shoulders and onto the floor. He felt himself experiencing déjà vu. Instead of the tiny black bikini she had been wearing the first time they'd 'gone swimming', she was wearing a dark green bandeau top with matching boy short bottoms. He noticed then that she had lost a little bit of weight, but was still healthy looking and beautiful. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. Holding out her hand, she tiptoed to the edge of the pool, ready to jump in holding his hand. He shook his head and she shrugged, diving gracefully in alone.

For a panicked moment, he waited for her to come back up, breathing only when her golden hair appeared and then her face. "C'mon, Spencer, the water's warm and it feels really good." Her words bounced off the walls that surrounded them and he nodded, walking to the shallow end to test the water.

"Hurry up, Spence." She urged him, swimming towards him, her eyes boring into his. He shook his head and smiled.

"Patience is a virtue that you clearly lack, Lila. I'm merely letting my body acclimate to the temperature change so it doesn't go into a temporary shock. " Lila rose an eyebrow and started to kick some water around her, making sure each little wave went further up his leg. Finally, her patience running out, Lila stood up, letting her soaking wet hair trail droplets of water down her chest and back, to move closer to him. He found himself walking forward, his hands trailing through the water until at last, they found themselves caressing her bare shoulders, rubbing the back of her neck as she pressed herself against him.

This kiss was just as heated as the first one they had shared, but they took their time. Each inch of her mouth was explored with Spencer's tongue and she found out he didn't have a single cavity or filling.

They did nothing more than kiss that night. Both Lila and Spencer knew now that they had all the time in the world to do other things, to get to know each other physically and emotionally. He went to work the next day with a goofy grin on his face and Derek teased him constantly about it.

Spencer went over to her hotel again that night, bringing with him a bottle of red wine and some Chinese food take out. They spent most of the night just talking and getting to know each other without the pressure of her needing protection surrounding them. To their mutual surprise, they shared many things in common with each other like their passion for art (which they knew), their dislike of spinach and really big dogs.

Later when he kissed her goodnight and she asked him to stay, he didn't say no.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt this was much more in tune with their personalities and realized that a few of my pieces may be a bit AU. Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE! I'm dying to get feedback. I really like this piece a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well a few of you asked to see a chapter two so here it is! It was an overwhelming response (to me at least, four is a big deal!) and I cannot let you faithful readers down. Hopefully you enjoy part two as much as part one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own emotions, I rent! Aha, just kidding guys, but seriously, I don't own the show Criminal Minds so. Yeah. Don't sue me for my silly little ideas. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

As promised, Lila spent the entire week with Spencer, leaving his side only to let him work. Thankfully when the team had a case, it was a local one so he could still see her late at night. There was something about her waiting up for him that made his heart swell but he reasoned it was only the physical attraction he felt for her, nothing more.

It was thrilling, he decided, sliding the duplicate room key Lila had waiting for him at the front desk when he came to the hotel that night, to have someone worrying about his welfare and state of mind. The past few nights he'd come over, she'd study his face to check for any possible wound or worry he carried with him. However, tonight Lila wasn't standing by the door. He heard low dialogue coming from the TV and entered the hotel room, placing his bag on the dining room table before entering her bedroom.

She had been reading and highlighting a script while watching the news, he noticed as he quietly turned off the offending noise. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as he glimpsed at her casual attire consisting of a bright pink tank top and long black yoga pants. Even barely showing any skin like she had in the pool, he was undeniably attracted to her, drool trail and all.

Silently, he took the bright pink marker out of her fisted hand and recapped it before placing it on the bedside table. Spencer than took the rather hefty looking script off her lap, wincing when she groaned softly and started to shift in her sleep. He found himself frozen in place as if being caught doing something wrong. What was it about this girl that made Spencer feel so inadequate? Not that it took very much, he encountered that feeling professionally on a near daily basis, but this feeling was different. And not all together unwelcome.

"Spencer?" Her voice was hoarse from a few hours of misuse and her eyes were dull while she allowed her mind to wake up. Lila then smiled as she sat up to give him a hug and pull him into bed with her.

"You have a little.. Uh, drool right there." Spencer motioned vaguely to the side of her face as she flushed bright red and squeaked. He never thought squeaking could be such an attractive noise until he met her. As she rushed into the bathroom to rid her face of the offending matter, he sighed, sitting down on the bed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Lila, you just might have a medical condition that's called hyper salivation. It's a lot better than the opposite of it."

Lila came out of the bathroom looking fresh faced and bored. He stopped talking instantly about drool and smiled at her, petting the bed next to him. In two big leaps, she reached the bed and bounced onto it, making him roll over onto her. It was his turn to blush as she adjusted herself underneath him, staring up at him with her ever present wide eyes.

Instinct took over then and instead getting off of her like he knew he probably should, he pressed his lips against hers and delighted when she responded back with equal vigor. This wasn't the first time that they kissed, nor the second, or even the fifth, but it still surprised him that she appeared to enjoy kissing him as much as he enjoyed kissing her. After a few minutes of intense kissing and slightly awkward fumbling on both accounts, the pair pulled away from each other. She walked over to the phone and tossed him the room service menu.

"Y… You don't want to go out anywhere?" Spencer was ashamed of himself for sounding so weak and hurt but even more ashamed that he had this thought process. Was she embarrassed by him and was that the reason they ate in the past few nights?

Lila walked over to him and pushed him back into a sitting position before sliding onto his lap. "Not if I can't do this to you while I'm there." She whispered into his ear before nipping it gently. Her lips lead a trail of fiery kisses down his throat before reclaiming his lips with hers. His hands went to the small of her back to bring her closer to him.

"I'll have a burger." Spencer muttered softly as she reached for the phone to place the order, all the while staying in his lap. He knew their time together was coming to an end. Her flight back to Hollywood was in two days and he planned on making the most of their last night together tomorrow. He'd take her out. He'd even ask Derek for recommendations on a fancy restaurant and perhaps ask Emily for advice on what to wear.

Either way, he hoped it would be a night neither could forget and that their memories of it would last until they could see each other again.


	3. The End!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love all you readers, whether you review or not. Though the ones who review are raised a bit higher in my book. –wink- Anywho, had a busy past few days and went to the doctor today to hear her tell me I broke my toe very badly. That it'll take a while to heal and I should keep off of it. Oh, too bad I can't because I have a job and I need to make money to move out. RANT ENDED. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! **** BTW, the dress I detail Lila wearing is one that Amber actually wore. Google it. So pretty. **

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN THIS WONDERFUL SHOW. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day went by far too quickly and before Spencer knew it, Emily was accompanying him via cell phone to his apartment to help the young man pick out a suitable dressy outfit for his fancy date with Lila. He was prepared to ask her to be his girlfriend, something that was implied but never specifically spoken out loud and he needed to hear her say yes, Spencer, I am yours.

Just the thought of her rosebud lips saying such wonderful words made his body tense in the most pleasant of ways. He had an hour to get ready and prepare the exact way he was going to ask her. For a brief moment, he wondered if proposing to her was going to be this hard and then pushed the silly thought out of his mind. He didn't even know if she wanted to be with him, why jump so far?

Finally, he was pulling his car into the parking lot of Lila's hotel and was stunned by the image of her standing there in the cool air dressed like a princess or something. He had told her to wait inside due to the wind chill, but here she was, ever the stubborn female, shivering in a form fitting black dress. It wasn't one of those typical LBD's, oh no, nothing about Lila Archer was typical. Instead, it was a sleeveless one with ruffles along the fabric that touched her delicate neck and ran down over her chest. It was belted with a black belt with a shiny gold buckle. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in what Spencer deemed the perfect ponytail, not a strand out of place. She also wore very little makeup, a fact that he also loved. She didn't need to hide behind foundation or anything like it in his opinion.

"I take it from your staring that you approve of my outfit choice." Lila stated with a raised brow, an amused smirk playing across her light pink lips. He nodded, getting out of the car to open her car door. He noticed then that her dress was knee length, modest but sexy at the same time. On her feet were torture contraptions women called heels. "Well, I approve of yours." She added as she slid her body into the car with all the grace of a ballerina. How she did that, Spencer would never know.

Spencer glanced down at his clothing and smiled slightly, glad that Emily seemed to guess what Lila was going to like. He was wearing a pair of dark slacks with a hunter green button up tee-shirt. His usual sweater vest was missing but replaced with a light gray vest instead. A black tie hung down between the tip of the vest and the shirt. His hair was clean and smooth and brushed as it was going to get. Overall, he looked like did at work, just a bit more refined.

Quietly, he climbed in behind the wheel and looked over at her once again, smiling wildly. "You look very beautiful tonight, Lila." He said, his cheeks light pink with embarrassment.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself, Romeo." Lila teased back, placing a hand over his on the clutch. "Now, tell me about this little restaurant you're taking me to?" She prompted hoping he would actually divulge a hint or two. He shook his head as he eased their car into the traffic on the main road.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Morgan had been right. The place was perfect for tonight: small and intimate, perfect little cozy booths for a couple to curl up in and only pay attention to each other. Their conversation was only interrupted by the waiter taking their order and retrieving refills on their glasses of wine. There were no awkward pauses during their conversations whatsoever, a thing that made Spencer eternally grateful. Lila kept him talking by asking him many questions about his favorite authors, subjects, and places to go. He, in turn asked her more about her work and her dream role and favorite directors.

The dinner was winding down and they had just ordered dessert which both proclaimed they had no room for but ordered anyway to share. It was some sort of sherbet fruit ball covered with white chocolate. Whatever it was, it was delicious and the pair fought over the last bite that Lila insisted Spencer should have and he insisted she should have it. She quickly split the piece into tiny halves and quickly placed one in his mouth and one in hers. Such a small little gesture but it meant so much to him.

"Uh, Lila… I had a question for you?" Lila took another sip of her red wine, pressing her lips together as she leaned back.

"You mean, another one aside from that one?" Spencer blushed and nodded. "Well, go on then, ask me."

Spencer cleared his throat, finishing his glass of wine before coughing. Lila placed a hand over his on the table and smiled, encouraging him to ask the question that was posed on his tongue.

"I was just wondering.. What happens when you go back to California?"

"I'll find another role and throw myself into acting so I'll forget how much I miss you."

"No..I.. I meant what about us? What happens when you leave tomorrow?" Her expression grew somber and she straightened up, her fingers going up to the pieces of hair that fell into her eyes.

"I don't know what to say to that, Spencer." Lila sighed heavily and slumped over the table, her hands covering her face for a few moments before she looked up at him. "I want to promise that we'll talk every night until the next time we see each other, but I know that's next to impossible for you and will be hard for me with my late nights. I want to say it'll be easy, this whole long distance thing, but I know it'll take work. Lots of it. But I can promise you that it'll be worth it."

Spencer grasped her hand in his and smiled weakly as he pressed his thumb into the pad of her palm. "'Contrary to what the cynics say, distance is not for the fearful, it is for the bold. It's for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone in exchange for a little time with the one they love. It's for those knowing a good thing when they see it, even if they don't see it nearly enough'." She continued sheepishly. When he looked at her with question in his eyes, she smiled. "I read it in O Magazine. Oprah Winfrey's magazine? The woman knows her stuff."

"Well, while I would argue the merits of such a quote, I agree wholeheartedly that what we have is a good thing and I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks such a thing."

They spent the entire night in each other's arms, moving only when necessary. She had an early flight out the next morning so he wouldn't have to miss any work taking her to the airport. Neither one did much sleeping however, choosing instead to memorize each inch of their lover's skin, every mole and scar, every freckle. The dawn poked through the hotel curtains all too soon and they rose reluctantly.

Spencer could see Lila fighting tears the whole way to the airport, her hands grasping her purse so tight that her knuckles turned white. He wanted to say something witty to make her laugh again, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. His own heart was so heavy.

As he unloaded her suitcase from his car, he was hugged strongly from behind and he placed the case on the ground. He put his hands on hers and pulled her in front of him so he could kiss her gently. No words were uttered. He waved goodbye to her as the sun rose fully in the sky and watched her retreating figure go through the doors. Only when he couldn't see her anymore did he allow himself to get in his car to drive away.

He knew this wasn't goodbye and sooner or later he would see her again. He just hoped it wouldn't be several months from now. At least this time, there were no paparazzi around to capture their parting moments, he thought eagerly, forcing himself to smile.

His phone beeped and Spencer pulled it out before he started the car. **Had a grt time with u, Spencer. Look up in the sky in 5 minutes, I'll be waving. 3 ur gf, Lila A. **

Despite the short hand that usually annoyed him, his lips puckered into a laugh as he imagined her waving frantically out the window of the 747 that would carry her back to the land of the rich and famous. That image alone would be one that he would hold dear to his heart until the next time he saw her.

Spencer Reid didn't like surprises, but for one Miss Lila Archer, he was willing to make an exception.


	4. RATED M

**Author's Note: Watching 'Somebody's Watching' again and inspiration struck. I realized I never wrote about their 'first' time together and figured I might as well tackle that. A few people had requested seeing what happened next after 'Surprise Visitor', so consider this what happened the night before she left to go back to CA. My first official reallllllllll smut. Like, really. Not sure it came out right.. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CM! WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! WAHHHH.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Remember that time you told me that my stalker was either going to kill himself or me? Yeah, I'm still mad at you for that. First off, it wasn't a he, it was a she and secondly, uh, hello? I was already really upset and then you bring in my death! Where did you learn to comfort people like that, Spencer?"

A sheepish grin appeared on the lips Lila had just been kissing and she giggled, pressing a finger to his lips to trace the swollen buds.

"I..I wasn't thinking straight. I was just. I don't know, Lila, I'm not good when it comes to smooth talk and admittedly, the whole team was wrong. We weren't expecting a female unsub.. And you said there was nothing to forgive so I don't feel the need to apologize again. Is this what you really want to talk about your last night here?" Without a conscious thought towards his actions, his hands ran up her shoulders, pushing some loose strands of hair out of the way. At some point during the night, her ponytail had come undone and now her blonde waves were distracting him.

"No. That isn't what I want to talk about. But then again, I don't want to do much talking either." With her words, she drew out a little sigh from her own swollen lips and she bit her lower one gently, pulling him flush against her. It wasn't hard for either of them to see what she was initiating.

"Are you s..Sure about this, Lila?" Spencer, always the voice of reason, stuttered on his words. Nothing new, but the reason for it was. This beautiful woman was rubbing her hands down his neck, under his shirt, staring at him like he was what she needed right now.

"I need something to keep me going until I see you the next time." Lila responded hoarsely, her eyes filled with desire for him. She put one hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "Besides, I think you want this just as much as I do." Her other hand went down to the zipper of his pants where he was already responding to her words. Once her fingers touched the fabric, he grew increasingly hard. A moan blew some of her hair out of her face and she smiled.

Lila stepped away and Spencer was just about to protest when she slid her hands along her own shoulders, sliding the dress slowly off to expose her tan skin. A pale pink lacy bra was exposed and he swallowed with some difficultly as her dress hit the floor of the hotel room in silence. Her bottom was encased in matching barely there panties and he could already tell she was eager to be rid of them. His hands fumbled as he started to undress himself, not able to tear his eyes away from her body.

Much to his relief, Lila turned her attention from her own disrobing to help him get rid of his restrictive clothing, first unbuttoning the vest with steady fingers, the shirt, and lastly undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. Once they were both in their underwear, their bodies crashed back together, hands gripping each other tight as if drowning. Spencer started to push Lila in the direction of the bed, not stopping till she was lying down and he was on top. For a few minutes, they simply looked at each other, drawing in each other's breath.

She took one of his hands and placed it above her breast, allowing him to begin exploring her body. She sighed softly as he slipped a finger beneath the bra, touching her warm skin with his cool touch. He was slow and methodical about his touches, something that was starting to drive Lila wild. She shoved him off of her and unhooked her bra while he started to protest. He stopped when she slid on top of him, her legs going to either side of his, her hands resting on his chest. All he could do was stare at her chest, willing him to touch her. So, he did, enjoying every second of it until she shifted her hips and moaned.

His eyes quickly met his and she climbed off of him, pulling her underwear down as he pulled his boxers off. "Protection." He managed to say but she shook her head.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered back.

"Maybe we should still use a condom, you still have about a 2 percent chance of getting pregnant, Lila."

"Spencer, shut the fuck up and just kiss me." Her tone was harsh, but her eyes were dancing with laughter as she rolled onto her back and pulled his body to hers. She spread her legs and offered herself to him, trying hard not to force him into rushing anything. Lila watched as he slid his hand down her stomach, down her leg and back up the other until finally settling right where she wanted him. A slender finger entered her and she inhaled sharply as he started moving it, watching her face intently to make sure nothing he was doing was wrong.

A few minutes later, Lila was close to reaching her climax and she couldn't take it anymore. "Spencer." Her voice nearly broke and he looked up at her with concern in his eyes. "If you don't fuck me in the next few minutes, so help me, God."

With a grin, Spencer slid back on top of her, his member pushing into her warm, wet folds. Their eyes met as he entered her and he paused to let her get comfortable while he got used to the feeling of being inside her. She was so tight. So warm. So…

"Did you know it's scientifically impossible for two beings to occupy the same space at the same time?" Lila groaned, pressing an eager kiss against his lips to get him to continue moving his hips.

"Yes, I saw that Bones episode." She retorted, her eyes closing as he started to thrust into her. He was slow at first, but her little mews and sighs of contentment encouraged him to go faster, go deeper. Spencer gripped her hips, rocking them back and forth, struggling to keep going.

Suddenly, her walls around him started to clench and she started to chant his name over and over again. Never had his name sounded so good coming from someone's lips. As she screamed out a long list of profanities, he too felt himself lose control and spilled himself into her, gasping at the feeling of it.

Neither one moved, holding each other in different places. His hands were still gripping her hips, probably going to leave a mark, he noted. Her fingers were splayed out on his back. Both were panting, drawing stale air into their lungs, neither wanting to break their physical connection.

"Spence, I have to pee." Lila giggled from underneath his shoulder, where her lips were currently residing. She gave him a quick kiss before wiggling out from under him.

He watched her walk away from him, feeling instantly colder, but happy to see the view. The word beautiful didn't do this girl justice. Everything she did was beyond that. For the first time in his life, he understood what some poets referred to as eternal happiness. Spencer could die right now, at this very instant, and he'd die a happy man.

He got up and started to clean up their clothing that was thrown about on the floor. He pulled his boxers back on and sighed softly as he waited for her to return to bed.

"You know," Spencer turned to the direction of her voice, watching as she walked back to him, her hands on her bare hips. "I don't believe it's impossible. You were certainly inside of me and I felt you so explain to me, Doctor Reid, how that's possible."

It took him a few seconds to remember the conversation they had had about two beings in one space. He shrugged, putting a hand out to her to take. She eagerly returned to the bed and sat next to him on the edge of it.

"Let's not talk about science and what is and isn't possible. What just happened was nothing short of a miracle that you so deeply believe in, so I'm just going to chalk it up to that."

Lila giggled, biting his shoulder lightly before she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Your O face is really cute, Spencer. It's like this." She mimicked him, her lips opened wide, her eyes went cross eyed. She wrinkled her nose before laughing harder.

"Well… I can't even make fun of your facial expression because it was one of pure beauty." The silly expression was wiped from Lila's face as she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"You're going to make it so hard to walk away tomorrow morning. To get on that plane." She whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Spencer placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a few shed tears with his thumb. "Don't think about that yet." He glanced at the clock. "We still have about six hours before we have to say goodbye. Anything you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things." Lila answered, before pulling him to her again, capturing his lips with hers in a slow kiss.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Was this as awkward reading this as it was writing it? I felt like it was shit. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW KTHNKSPLS.


End file.
